Winter Spirits
by Elaine O'Roake
Summary: Elsa and Anna are dead, but only one of them wakes up. 200 hundred years later, Elsa, the lonely winter spirit, meets a young winter spirit by the name of Jack Frost. After years of being close companions, romance will bloom. Feels in this one
1. Prologue

Prologue

Anna stumbled across the fjord, barely able to stand up straight. Olaf had been swept away by the storm, leaving her alone to find Kristoff. Hans' betrayal stung, but now she needed someone who did love her to kiss her.

Then all the sudden the storm cleared. Anna was very confused. Did Elsa find a way to unfreeze this winter? Either way she couldn't get to her in time to unfreeze her heart. Then Anna saw him.

Kristoff.

She immediately shuffled her frozen feet towards him. Kristoff spotted her and ran towards her with all his might. He couldn't let the girl he loved to die, no matter if she loved him back or not.

Anna heard a noise, a scraping noise, and then a moment later she heard a thud. But Anna dismissed the urge to look to run to Kristoff.

The energy drained from her, and the panic on Kristoff's face was evident, but Anna couldn't go any farther. She could feel the ice moving up her body.

Kristoff was 30ft away from her, but it was too late. With a sad glance at Kristoff, Princess Anna of Arendelle was an ice statue.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled as he stopped to take a closer look at her. "No, no, no, no, not her! Anyone but her! You didn't deserve this!" He furiously whispered as he brought his hands up to her sad, frozen face.

Just several feet away, Prince Hans wiped his bloody sword with a handkerchief and then took a glance at what he'd done.

The bloody body of Queen Elsa was lying down. Besides the blood and the frozen tears on her face, she looked as though she was sleeping. No one knew that her last thoughts had been flash backs of her good times with her sister and regrets that she had been the one to destroy her.

And when she woke up, neither would she.

A year later on the fjord it looked as though it had been that cold summer. The ice statue of the princess was still there, with her look of sadness and hopelessness, the ships were still stuck in their spots, and Queen Elsa was still lying in the same position where Prince Hans had killed her.

The constant cold had kept her body preserved and as fresh looking as if she had just stopped to take a nap. The clouds up above her cleared to reveal the full moon. Its light wrapped itself around the young woman, cleaning her of blood, erasing her mind and healing her wounds.

The girl opened her eyes. The moon was big and brilliant and it was all she could see. She heard a whisper, one that seemed to have no voice at all.

_"__Elsa."_

That was her name, because the moon had told her so. Suddenly the moon was blocked again by the clouds. It was then she looked around and realized she was all alone.


	2. A Chance Encounter

A Chance Encounter

The young man walked down the cobbled street, careful to avoid the carriages and the people on the street. Not because he was being nice, or had somewhere to be, but because they would pass right through him.

Jack Frost hated that empty feeling that came over him as they walked through him. Like he wasn't real, like he didn't exist. The only thing that was worse than the constant existential crisis was the loneliness.

He put his staff to the ground and let it trail behind him, knowing that frost was following his every step. The almost floral patterns never ceased to amaze him. They always talk about how unique snowflakes are, but always forget to mention frost. He noticed a toddler slipping on his trail before their older sibling catching them before the child hit the ground.

Ever since he had woken up in Burgess he had witnessed countless conversations, endless little communications between people. Jack wished for that, a simple wink, a "hello". But apparently the moon had created him to be lonely, and Jack was doing a good job at it.

But sometimes Jack liked to pretend he was one of them. He walked to an older gentleman. "Good day, my good man." He said, imitating the way he walked down the street before moving onto a young couple. "Just kiss her already!" He then ran to a young woman sitting on a bench reading a book. "Beauty and brains, nice qualities in a person." He was about to move onto another person when the young woman stiffened.

She looked right at him. "You can see me?" She said.

Jack froze. Was she talking to him, the invisible man?

She spoke again. "Can you see me?" Jack looked straight at her, not sure what to say. This is what he's wanted for so long now, for someone to acknowledge his existence, but now that someone is talking to him, he didn't know what to do.

So he just winged it. "I can see you, but can you see me?" He whispered.

Then she smiled. "Of course, you're a spirit. Am I right?"

Jack nodded, but wasn't sure what a spirit was. But Jack knew she had answers, answers he needed.

"I'm Elsa, winter spirit." She held her hand out to shake. Once again Jack knew that he was supposed to take her hand, but he has never felt the touch of another. He was scared.

He just took a deep breath and slowly put his hand in hers.

The instant they touched, something very odd happened. Snowflake patterns stretched across their hands and up their wrists.

"Whoa." Jack said. He hadn't meant for that to happen.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Their eyes met in confusion. _She's _sorry?

"You have ice powers? I've never met another person who could do what I can do." Their hands still remained clasped. "What's your name?" She said, getting up from her bench.

"Jack Frost." Her aqua blue eyes were all he could focus on, they seemed to hold such emotion just underneath the surface.

"How old are you, Jack?"

"I'm not sure. 18? 19?" Jack's age had always been a mystery to him, he could only guess.

"No, I mean when did you wake up? Could you remember who you were before?"

"No, I couldn't. I woke up five years ago in a frozen lake." Her questions confused him a little, but he answered them anyway.

"Frozen lake, of course." She mumbled. "I'm sorry, I should probably explain myself. This is probably your first conversation with anyone, right?"

Jack nodded. "Like I said, my name is Elsa. I woke up over two hundred years ago in Norway. I can't remember anything from before, but every other immortal remembers perfectly. Anyways, I woke up on a frozen fjord."

"Other immortals?" Jack asked her, getting over the initial shock of meeting Elsa.

"Yeah, there are more of us than you'd think. But I believe this is a conversation we should have somewhere else."

Jack looked around at the oblivious people and then raised an eyebrow at the girl.

She laughed. "I know _they _can't see us, but them just being here gives me a sense of being watched. Come on." Elsa gestured for him to follow and started walking away.

Jack rushed to hurry up. "Where are we going?"

She shrugged. "I've got a cottage nearby."

After about twenty minutes of casual conversation about the weather and Jack wondering if he should mention that he can fly, they stopped.

Jack was stunned. Elsa hadn't mentioned that she was talking about an _ice _cottage. The exterior was icy blue and opaque, from outside he couldn't see in. It was rather small, but probably because it was made just for her. There were no windows, and from what he could see, only one door. It was breathtaking; Jack had never seen anything like it. He had no idea anything like that was possible.

But there was still so much about this girl he didn't know about. Yet again she was the only one who'd been able to respond to his words.

"Welcome to my little home, Jack." Elsa said, opening her arms in a grand gesture to introduce her quaint cottage. Elsa then walked right up to it and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

Jack realized he'd been staring at Elsa and her ice creation with an open mouth. He blushed and then walked up to Elsa and into the house. Inside, it didn't have much furniture, just an icebox, a couch, a bookcase, and two doors that led elsewhere, he assumed her bedroom and the washroom.

Elsa walked and put her book back on the shelf before she took a seat on the geometric snowflake patterned couch. She then glanced at Jack. "Have a seat."

Jack wasn't sure, but he sat down right next to her, all too aware of the beautiful woman so close by and looking at him expectantly.

He decided to ask her what he's been wondering. "Are you lonely?" He blurted out before he could think.

Elsa got a faraway look in her eye. "Yes, but I don't really have much of a choice. Do I talk pointlessly to people who can't see me and hope for the best, or do I track down an immortal and hope they can stand my snow?" She shook her head.

Jack didn't really understand, but then again he wasn't a two hundred year old winter spirit. So he kept his silence.

"I know what you're thinking, anything to make sure you're real. Those first few years are the worst, aren't they? Oh please Jack, say something I can't stand this silence I might as well be talking to myself." Elsa sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but how do I respond?" Jack met her eyes, and got lost in them for a moment before snapping himself out of it. "I've been going from town to town wondering what I am and now you're telling everything I've needed to hear. How was it for you when you first woke up?" He looked at the walls and let his eyes trace the patterns.

"It was horrible and couldn't understand anything. But then one day I met this girl, she was a fairy, and she told me everything and gave me hope."

"What happened to her?" Elsa laughed darkly, as if she was mad. "It was just her and me, but then Manny made her a Guardian, and I haven't seen her since. I hear she's got this big place to run and that she's got fairies working for her now." She thought for a moment and smiled. "But I'm still grateful I had her as a friend." She looked at Jack with a smile.

Jack wasn't sure how friendship worked exactly, but he knew that he needed to say something. So he took a breath and just said it. "I know you probably have better things to do, but would you considering being what she was to you, for me?"

Elsa's smile got brighter, she stared at him for a few moments before answering him with such a light and cheerful voice.

"I'd like that Jack, I really would."


	3. Feel the Ice

**Hey guys! I know I JUST updated the story a few hours ago...but I felt like I needed to write this and I don't have anything better to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel the Ice

Elsa was sprawled across the couch with a book in her hand when Jack found her.

Jack stopped where he was to stare at her. He was very aware at just how beautiful she was, that fact wasn't lost on him.

The past few years they've spent as constant companions had been the best years of his life. He couldn't have imagined this in his wildest dreams. The snowball fights they have, the conversations they have late at night, they inside jokes they shared.

Jake couldn't deny it. He loved her.

He loved her white blond hair, he loved her smile, her voice, the way she walked. But most of all, he loved _her_.

Jack sighed. He picked up the book in her hands and put it on the floor. He then gently lifted Elsa into his arms, careful not to wake her. He carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

She looked so peaceful, serene. Jack felt a twinge in his heart. She didn't love him back. At least, that was what he thought. He wasn't sure what she felt. Sometimes she treated him like a little brother, and other times the way she would rub her hands up and down his arm…

He didn't know about her, but he liked that.

A few hours later he heard Elsa get up and move around. A minute later she walked into the living area.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Jack called to her with a smile. She smiled kindly back at him. "Good thing you're up, any later and I would've had to check for a pulse." He joked.

Elsa stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't sleep _that _much. You on the other…..that snoring is gonna wake the dead."

Jack felt a little embarrassed. Did he really snore? He didn't want to show it, so instead he quickly made a snowball and threw it straight at her. She ducked before it could hit her. She looked at him straight in the eye with that maniacal look. "You're on, Frost."

Soon a full blown battle had commenced right there in the small cottage that had been their home for years. Snow forts were quickly being made and snowballs flew everywhere, hitting just about everything in the room.

Jack waved his staff and a mist of snow was sent to Elsa's side, and in return the ice beneath him got _very _slippery. He had to use his staff to keep himself from falling.

Snow stuck to his silver hair, and the air got really dense with the cold. It was then he realized that Elsa was running to his side to ambush him. He jumped up to get to her before she could succeed, but the slippery ice made him crash right into her and the two were lying on the ground laughing.

"Are you OK?" He asked her, not being able to contain his laughter

She giggled. "Yeah I'm fine. You?"

He leaned forward. "I'm OK."

Jack didn't realize how close she was until he looked to his right to find her face just inches away. Her sweet smelling breathe tickled his nose. She wasn't smiling anymore as they looked into each other's eyes. Before Elsa, Jack hadn't understood the allure of looking into someone's eyes for more than a few moments, but that was before he saw Elsa's aqua blues.

Those eyes were calling to him, Elsa parted her lips in a sort of shocked expression. "Jack…." She whispered softly.

Jack's breathing quickened and his heart thundered in his chest. Now or never. Jack leaned in, and Elsa met him halfway. Jack could feel her breathing and could smell her sweet scent, but his eyes were closed in anticipation. Their faces were less than an inch away.

Before Jack lost his bravery, he pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth was soft and Jack could feel her give a small gasp. Jack moved his lips against hers, she responded and deepened the kiss. She wove her fingers in his hair and pressed against the back of his head while the arm went around his neck. He put his arm around her waist, to keep her as close to him as possible, and put the other hand to her cheek and gently caressed it. He gave a soft moan against her soft mouth. Her lips were cold, yet seemed to warm him, almost like he was feeling a cold electric current. His mind was getting fuzzy and he could feel his nervousness and fear dissipate until all he could feel were the good feelings he was getting from the woman he loved.

All too soon, Elsa pulled away. She tried to regain her breath, while Jack just stared at her with that smug smirk on his face.

Elsa looked at him and gave a small laugh. "Oh gosh, what do we do now?"

Jack crossed his legs. "Well….. We could discuss the weather, go yell at people who can't hear us, we could kiss again, or we can find a hill and go sledding." He gave her a wicked smile.

She crinkled her eyes and returned the smile. "Sledding sounds so tempting…." Jack put a hand to his chest as if he was wounded. She laughed.

She crawled into his lap and put her arms around his neck before kissing her companion long and hard.

Jack wasn't sure what was gonna happen between him and Elsa, but he knew that right there and then, his heart soared. In his mind, he thanked Manny for whatever he'd done to bring him and Elsa together. For years he'd wondered why he'd been created, maybe it was to be lonely. But no, it was to be with her, something to soothe the loneliness and made surviving into thriving. He couldn't describe the extent of his love for her, but did he really need to?

As Elsa's lips seemed to sing him a song in Braille, he could feel her braided hair come undone and her hair go through her fingers, all he could think was that life couldn't get any better than this, especially if they were gonna be living forever.


	4. That Guilty Pleasure

That Guilty Pleasure

About fifteen years after living with Elsa in her cottage, she had told Jack a favorite pastime of hers. One that was potentially dangerous. When she told him what it was, he thought she was crazy, and wondered why she started doing that in the first place.

Elsa liked to break into places.

She told him that she's broken into banks, mansions, palaces, and even has wanted to break into a domain of one (or even all) of the Guardians. But she would need a partner to accomplish that. That's where Jack came in. She was gonna break into her old friend's palace and needed him.

He was confused, she had told him that she wasn't angry at the Tooth Fairy.

"I can't visit an old friend without her knowing? Whoa Jack, you're making me seem like a bad person." She had said jokingly.

Eventually he couldn't say no to Elsa and her sweet smile. He could understand the allure, to see a place that you shouldn't be seeing. Elsa told him that's why she does it. She doesn't take anything, and if she does, she returns it shortly after.

"I want to see her life, Jack." Elsa said, laying down on the bed they had recently started sharing. "Ever since she was chosen, it's like she grew out of me. Maybe I just want to see if she's happy. I know it sounds crazy, but that's all I want to see." So Jack had agreed.

A week later, after some serious planning, they were ready.

When it was night, Jack flew them to the mountains, they were careful to not be detected by fairies. If they were caught, it would cause a very awkward situation.

The feel of Elsa's body against his, well, he very much enjoyed that. She buried her face into Jack's shoulder. Elsa didn't want to look down. Jack had one hand on his staff and the other hand entwined with Elsa's, she had told him that holding his hand made her feel better. Elsa wasn't the type to talk about her feelings (in fact sometimes it frustrated Jack that she still has so many walls up, even around him) so when she occasionally mentions how much he makes her laugh or calms her down it always made him get butterflies. Jack hadn't told her the depth of his feelings for her, for fear of rejection.

They landed on an empty platform, and spotted fairies several feet away, not noticing the ice couple. Elsa pulled Jack behind the golden pillar, and noticing it had compartments built in. He was tempted to open it and see what was inside, so that's what he did. Inside were gold tubes, but what was stranger than the gold tubes were the drawings of children on them.

"What are those?" Elsa whispered. She closed the compartment. "It doesn't matter. Come on, Jack, let's get closer."

Jack flew them to the top of the palace, they avoided all light and their cover was not blown. Jack flew them over to the middle of the place, and then we landed in what looked like a meadow. There was a small pond and then at the end of it was a wall with a mural of the Tooth Fairy giving joy to children. Jack wondered who painted it.

Jack heard laughter, and saw a fairy that was much larger than the others. He knew without asking who it was, Elsa froze when she saw her.

"OK, OK, OK, everyone! I need fairies to Toronto _immediately_! Hockey game gone bad, so everyone look alive!" She was flying around energetically, and smiling to the fairies around her. Several of them flew away to fulfill the woman's request.

Jack noticed how birdlike all the fairies were. Besides Elsa, these were the only immortals he'd seen. And these fairies had multicolored feathers and beaks, Toothiana looked very strange to him, he wondered what the other immortals looked like. No matter, he couldn't imagine them being more beautiful than Elsa.

Speaking of Elsa, she turned to him, with a small smile on her face. "She's happy. I'm glad things turned out great for her." Elsa looked back to the fairies. "I guess things worked out great for both of us." Those words tugged at Jack's heart. He looked down to smile.

Just then a fairy flew itself right into Elsa's shoulder. I admit I was a little scared. Have we been caught? But then Elsa turned around and a wide smile broke out on her face.

"Baby Tooth!" The little fairy flew into Elsa's hands and Elsa seemed to be hugging Baby Tooth in her own way. "It's so great to see you! It's been so long! Are you being treated right here?" The fairy nodded its head."Good. Listen, do you mind not telling Tooth we were here?"

Baby Tooth pulled away from Elsa and seemed to be giving her a disappointed look. "Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be breaking into places, but aren't you glad to see me?" Elsa flashed a mischievous smile and the fairy seemed to melt. Baby Tooth nodded rapidly and then sped off.

Elsa squeezed his hand. "Never underestimate the power charm. Anyways I've seen what I needed to see. Let's go."

On their way back home, Jack couldn't help but think of how despite the short time they were there, he had fun. It was weird, the strange high he got from doing something that was wrong, and like it was _fun_.

He remembered something Elsa told him. "What's life without fun? Boring, that's what. Fun times….That's what makes life great. That and snowballs." She had then giggled.

When they had gotten back to the cottage, Jack had decided to do something random and spontaneous. He put down his staff on the ground before walking away.

Meanwhile, Elsa seemed to be walking a bit lighter, she had finally satisfied the curious cat inside her, and now she could stop wondering.

It took her a moment to realize that Jack wasn't behind her. "Jack?" She called, turning around. When she turned back, he was right in front of her. Elsa jumped a bit but then smiled. "You scared me."

Jack then brought his hand out from behind his back. In his hand he had a few of the wild flowers that grew around their home.

Elsa's face lit up. "Oh, Jack! They're so beautiful. Did you pick those for me?"

"I wanted to thank you for making me your partner in crime." Jack said. He loved her dazzled smile, especially since he was the one to put it there.

"Aw! You're such a sweetheart!" She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

She grabbed onto his free hand and led him inside. She shut the door and led him to the sofa.

"I wasn't expecting you to like the flowers, but if I knew you'd react this way, I would've done this a long time ago."

"You're too good for me. I don't deserve it. I feel like I push you around and then overwhelm you with my personal stuff." She looked away. Is that really what she thought?

"Really? Because I volunteered to join you in all the things we've done since we met, and in my opinion you rarely talk to me in a personal way, you just want to have fun. I'm not complaining, I like having fun too."

Elsa sighed and leaned back, she seemed distressed. Jack internally cursed himself. He had ruined her good mood.

Elsa got really serious and looked him in the eye. "You know I love you, right?"

Jack was stunned, and his heart flew over the moon. She loved him, his feelings weren't unrequited.

"This is the first I'm hearing about this." He dropped the flowers on the floor as he brought his hand to her cheek and the other to her shoulder. He pressed his lips against hers and then looked at her. "You know you're everything to me, right?"

She breathed a smile. "This is the first I'm hearing about this." She put her hand to the back of my head pressed her face to mine.

There was something different about this kiss, the urgency, the willingness to connect with each other in a deeper way. Maybe it was the love no longer hidden between them. Jack pushed Elsa onto the couch and positioned himself over her, their lips pressing against each other. He put his hand on her waist on pulled her closer to him. It wasn't enough, he wanted her closer still. There was a need in Jack, one unfamiliar to him.

It was in Elsa too. She released a moan before attacking his neck with her soft lips. Jack relished the feeling and the electricity running up and down his body.

He opened his eyes and very carefully, undid the top button of her blouse. Elsa opened her eyes wide and stopped her kissing. She shoved Jack off of her. He though he'd gone too far. Elsa sprang up. "Race you to the bedroom!" She yelled before running. Jack got the biggest smile before running after her. He caught up to her, threw his arm around her waist, and then tackled her to the bed.

* * *

**Hey, me again! I tried to keep this Rated T, so I had to delete part of what I originally wrote*blushes* I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it show that she really affects his life and that everything in this is connected and I'm trying to change as little of the plots as possible (except the ending of Frozen of course). Plz review it! Other wise I assume you hated it. **


	5. The Madness

**I am SOOOO sorry it has been so long since I've updated, and then updated with such a short chapter**

* * *

The Madness

Many years later, in the same bedroom, Jack woke up. To his joy, his young lover was still sleeping and wrapped around his arms.

The sun's light streamed in through the ice walls, reflecting the silvery highlights in Elsa's hair and illuminating her creamy pale skin. Jack was eternally grateful she was his.

Elsa looked so peaceful as she slept, Jack wondered what she was dreaming about. Jack tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips on her neck.

Elsa gave a sleepy moan. "Good morning." She said tiredly. Jack gave a chuckle.

"Sorry to wake you. But it was just too tempting."

Elsa's smile lit him up. "No problem. I would have done the same." Elsa got up and stretched. She straightened up her night gown before smiling at him. "I'm really hoping you remembered what today is."

For a moment, Jack panicked, but then he gave her a mischievous smile and looked at her.

"Happy 110th anniversary, darling. How could I forget that?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know, I forgot last year."

She had forgotten, and it turned into being a huge fight. You can't expect to be living with someone for over a century and not get into a fight.

They've gotten into some heated ones. Screaming, crying, swearing, some ice throwing, but they always got through it. They always stopped fighting over their stupid reasons, because they know that they cannot lose each other. At first they had decided to be friends over their mutual loneliness, and then they had grown to care about one another. Now, they can't live without the each other.

Over the years they had learned everything there is to know about their significant other. These two were almost the same person now. For humans, this sort of dependency would've been very unhealthy, but when no one in the world can see you (or if they do, they really don't care), you hold on tightly to the one you love the most.

But even though Jack poured his heart and mind out to her constantly, what Jack didn't know was that Elsa was hiding things from him.

For years now, Elsa has had a secret. She thinks she's going crazy. She has these….._flashes _of, well, she has no idea. She keeps seeing flashes of red hair. At least, she used to until it became more than just the red hair. It became a soft pink smile, it became a freckled nose, it became big blue enthusiastic eyes. At first Elsa thought she had a wild imagination. But then the voices start.

_"__I will be right here…."_

_ "__Do the magic!"_

_ "__Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_ "__Just let me in…."_

_ "__You look beautiful."_

Elsa would hear that same voice often, calling to her, over and over again. She would have dreams about this girl, playing with her, laughing with her. Elsa didn't know what to tell Jack. She thought if he knew, he might leave her or he'd think she's crazy.

Jack was the most important thing to Elsa, and she'd do anything to keep him with her.

Why did she deserve this, _this madness_? It was unfair, just when she had let someone into her heart, insanity had let itself into her mind.

What was even scarier, was that if she concentrates hard enough, a sickening thought would creep itself around her, swallowing her. It was this simple sentence which made her sick to the bone.

_She's dead because of you_

* * *

**Hey, me again. I'm sorry, but I'm planning on making my next chapter the last one, and a sad one too.**


	6. Her Frozen Heart

**So sorry it has been so long. I am sorry, but this is NOT the last chapter like I had said before, but trust me when I say this is nearing its end. It has been fun, reading reviews (wow I love reading your reviews) Anyways, I hope you don't hate me too much for this chapter**

* * *

Her Frozen Heart

Crickets chirped in the distance, lights flickered and danced with the young humans moving themselves to their tempo.

The night made everything cool, and under the cover of darkness, anything could happen. One of these things was two icy immortals, swaying to the music, holding each other tightly.

The pair were in the woods, by themselves. The people with their floral patterns and their funky smoke were in the field, having their little party. Jack and Elsa had been attracted to the sounds of their fun, but kept their distance so no one would walk through them.

They had decided to take a vacation from the cottage that had been their refuge for centuries now. Jack was having a good time, he liked hearing the far away people having fun. Even though spring wasn't his favorite season, he certainly was enjoying it.

If only he knew what was going on inside his lover's head.

Lights, people, laughter, dancing. Elsa knew where she was, she was dancing with Jack. She knew what year it was, it was 1968, a few days before Easter. Yet she was struggling to stay in her own time and place. She was fighting to stay out of that other time and that other place…..She was terrified, never before had the flashes been this strong…..

_The girl next to her was nervous, Elsa wasn't sure what to say to her. She hadn't exactly seen her in the last decade, but maybe now they could become friends again… She had to say something._

_ "__Hi." Elsa said softly to her. The girl seemed to be confused._

_ "__Hi, hi me? Oh! Um, hi." She seemed a little uncomfortable, but Elsa wanted to tell her-_

_ "__You look beautiful."_

_She seemed so startled. "Thank you. You look beatifuller. I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful."_

_Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She loved hearing the girl's ramblings. "Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like." They looked into the crowd in wonder. They hadn't seen so many people in a very long time._

_ "__It's warmer than I thought." She said._

_ "__What is that amazing smell?" Elsa said. They both sniffed the air before looking back at each other. "Chocolate." They laughed._

_Then all the sudden. The scene changed._

_Fear ravaged Elsa, she couldn't think straight, all she knew was that she ruined many lives. Like she ruined everything. The girl didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know how dangerous Elsa was._

_ "__I can't!" Ice flew around the room. Elsa heard the girl gasp._

_The scene changed again. Wind howled everywhere, the storm was so thick Elsa couldn't see anything._

_She saw the man, the redheaded man. "Just take care of my sister!"_

_The man laughed. "Your sister?"_

_Elsa listened to the man speak. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her worst nightmare coming true._

_ "__She's dead because of you."_

_Elsa heard him pull out his sword, that scraping noise. She knew what was going to happen. Maybe now the storm would end. She sobbed in defeat. She knew what he had in mind to deal with her. She let it happen. She didn't want to live knowing what she'd done to her sister._

_ "__Anna." She whispered. Her final breath. The sword came down, and everything went black._

Elsa took in a shaky breath, and it took her the longest moment to realize where and who she was.

She was lying on the grass, but there was something, no someone, holding her.

Jack. "Elsa?" He whispered. He looked so scared, unsure what to do. Elsa knew that it was time to tell him.

So she told him. Everything. The girl, the fear, the madness, the secrets. Jack listened to them all.

"We can handle this, Elsa." Jack said when she was finished.

"No we can't!" The wind picked up. Snow came from nowhere. The leaves froze right on their branches. A fence of icicles surrounded Elsa, about to harm anyone who came near the terrified girl.

Jack backed up, he was scared. Scared of her. Scared of what she could do. But he had to try, had to help her.

A full blizzard irrupted from the girl, snow was everywhere, Jack was only a few yards away and he could barely see her. He had to get to her.

"Elsa, just calm down! Please don't shut me out again. You don't have to keep your distance anymore! Because now I understand, because we can fix this, together. We can get out of these woods together, you don't have to live in fear, because I'll be right here!" Jack yelled at her. Little did he know his words echoed the words of the girl who had been haunting his beloved for so many years.

"Jack, I can't!" Elsa's ice shot out from her hands, aiming right for Jack. Without thinking, Jack lifted his staff and deflected the ice. But the deflected ice went right into Elsa's chest, right into her heart.

Elsa fell. The wind died down. Jack stopped. What had he done?

"Jack…." Elsa groaned from the ground.

Jack hurried to her side. "No, no, no, no. You didn't deserve this. Anyone but you. Oh Elsa, I'm sorry. How do I stop this?" He begged.

She placed her finger on his lips. "It's OK, Jack. Everything is going to be alright. It is only fitting I die this way. I killed Anna this way, it is only fair."

"Elsa please! You are _not _dying on me! You can't die, you're immortal!" Tears flowed like rivers down his cheeks, landing on Elsa's pale face. Snowflake patterns made their way up Elsa's face, her fingers were already ice.

"I guess even immortality has its limits. Jack, ever since I met you, I wondered why Man In Moon would make two people with the almost the same abilities. When the flashes started, I realized why."

Elsa's eyes drooped, like she was getting tired. Her eyes were turning white and crystalline.

Then Elsa whispered three words that for years to come would haunt Jack Frost, keeping him up at night and questioning everything he believed in.

"To replace me."

"No, Elsa, please no." As Jack begged and pleaded. Ice crept its way all over her body. Elsa shivered. She had never felt cold before.

"Elsa, I love you." Jack whispered in a broken tone, his eyes so blurred he could barely see.

Her icy eyes met his one last time, a tear escaped her. "You mean everything to me, Jack." In a flash, Elsa went from flesh and blood, to ice.

Jack screamed, he howled. He screamed. Then, the clouds moved aside, to reveal the moon.

The grief was quickly replaced by anger. "You! Why couldn't you help her? What did she do to deserve this? How could you have done this to me? Put me here, spend years being lonely, then give me her, only to be taken away? What kind of sick sadist are you?"

Like usual, the moon didn't answer, but if Jack didn't know any better, he could've sworn the moon made the clouds cover itself up so he wouldn't have to watch the scene before him.

* * *

**Please tell me you caught all the little things I put in there. Anyways, I tried to put Elsa in Jack's story like she had been there the whole time, but then it came to my attention that the movie Rise of The Guardians was actually based off a book series and that all the Guardians have their back stories all fleshed out. So yeah. If you have read the series, then I shall tell you I have not, therefore, nothing from the series was in this fanfic. Just the two movies**


	7. Apologies

**Hi, everyone! This a short almost deleted scene. I was not gonna write this, but I thought that the next chapter would have been a little confusing without it. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Also, I am thinking of doing another fanfic, I have an idea for it, obviously another Jelsa. But would you guys be interested in torturing yourselves with more of my writings? I promise to have more details and to put more effort into that story, even if the updates take longer, unlike these short once a week chapters**

* * *

Apologies

There she was.

That was the only thought Jack could think coherently. The rest was a whirlwind of memories, guilt and confusion.

After his beloved had frozen before his eyes, _his fault_, he had taken her in his arms and had flown her home. He laid her down on the bed and cried.

The memories the walls held all screamed at him. The way she laughed, the color of her eyes, the feel of her lips. When she took him under her wing and kept him company through the lonely days. When she and him had conspired to break into Nicholas St. North's headquarters, and then later had come back here to blow off steam when they had failed to do so. He kept replaying the memory of them right before they had left their home to go out. Jack had insisted they have a little fun elsewhere, go on a short vacation. Elsa wanted to stay here….

And now-

There she was.

Her frozen body was stiff, Jack could barely look at her. He had been sobbing for hours now. Jack had never cried before, there was nothing that had made him miserable, nothing that had moved him.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I ruin everything. Always mess things up."

His tear landed on her face, then rolled down her cheeks. Jack pretended Elsa had produced the tear on her own, that she was weeping for him.

Jack didn't know what had made Elsa faint at the woods, or who this Anna was, he honestly didn't care-

He would never know.

That thought made his body convulse with emotion. He dry heaved right there on the floor. His whole being felt sick. Broken. Tainted.

After awhile, he got up. He looked at her, and relived a memory with her, one of the happiest.

He put his hand around hers, and he held it. "You know I love you, right? Because you mean everything to me. I will never forget you, how could I? Oh Elsa, you shaped me so much I can't remember who I was before. You're my other half. What will I do without you?"

She didn't answer. She never would.

Jack wondered if she was really dead. Was she still alive, underneath the ice? Jack considered melting her, but he knew that was a terrible idea. Jack knew she was gone, he was only entertaining thoughts that she had survived the ice attack he had inflicted on her.

"It was an accident." He mumbled through a broken voice. It didn't matter how many times he apologized, she could never forgive him, he had taken that from her.

Lying on the bed, never to move again, there she was.


	8. Confessions For An Old Friend

**It has definitely been awhile. Sorry but school and personal dramas have kept me away from the keyboard. And me joining a new fandom did take some time out of my day. Anyone else a member of the Supernatural fandom? That show helps me with my depression, but hot guys have always done that for me. **

**I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading this fic so far, and if not then I wish you luck in finding a better one**

* * *

Confessions For An Old Friend

All was well at the North Pole. In fact, it was glorious. Everyone was happy and jumping around. The Guardians had just defeated Pitch Black, the immortal who had tried to destroy them all and make fear reign supreme on the world.

Luckily for them, they had Jack Frost.

He was happy. People were starting to believe in him. No more lonely days of being a lonely spirit. He was grateful, he had his fellow Guardians too, and they were starting to feel like family to them.

Yet there was something. It had started when Bunny mentioned that blizzard of '68. Jack didn't have the heart to mention that it wasn't him to start the blizzard, or how horrible that night had been for him. He tried to hide his feelings as the memories slithered back, just when he was getting a short break from their torture on his mind.

He didn't mention as to how he met Phil the yeti either. He was just glad that Phil didn't seem to remember him, or his blond accomplice either.

What he felt most guilty about was Tooth. Tooth didn't know why Jack had felt the need to help her when her palace was attacked, or as to why he felt protectiveness over Baby Tooth. She had been Elsa's only friend in her early years, and Jack wondered what Tooth knew as to what had happened to her old friend. Maybe she knew who Anna was, or what Elsa had been talking about before-

No. He had to keep his mind in the present for now.

The fairy who was on his mind excused herself into a room. Jack was heading towards it without thinking. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. The others were recounting the events as if everything had happened years ago and not just a few hours ago.

Jack closed the door behind him. Toothiana looked at him in surprise. "Jack? Is there something you need?"

Jack took in a deep breath. "Well actually yeah. I haven't been completely honest with you."

Her purple eyes were confused and suspicious. "What do you mean?"

Jack turned away, he stared at the walls rather than her. He didn't want to see her reaction. "Do you remember Elsa?"

He wasn't watching her, but he could tell she went stiff. "Of course I do. How do you know about her?"

Jack shrugged. "I wasn't alone most of the past three hundred years."

"How is she? I haven't seen her in a really long time…" Tooth trailed off as Jack finally looked at her. He wasn't sure what she was seeing in his eyes, but whatever it was, made her stop. "What happened?"

"She's dead." Jack was a little stunned at the dead way he spoke, he compared it to the blissful way he used to speak when he was with Elsa all those years ago. Wow he has changed. Before he became a Guardian, he was angry, bitter and frustrated. Well he wasn't so sure about that, he literally _just_ became a Guardian, but so far it was better than the last fifty years.

Tooth leaned on a wall to support herself. "_How_? Spirits can't die, they just can't! I don't believe this."

"It's true. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"What? How could that have been your fault?" She whispered, her breathing labored.

"She was shot with her own ice. She froze into a statue."

Toothiana seemed to collapse altogether. She was able to bring herself into a chair. "Oh no. No. How is that possible?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, but it happened. I saw it."

She choked back a sob. "Oh wow, when I left to become a Guardian I assumed she's been alright all these years. That she was in Alaska or something making more of those ice buildings she likes making….To think she's six feet under….."

Jack blinked. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Jack walked around the room for a moment before answering. "I….I couldn't bury her. I tried, but I just couldn't. I left her at the house we lived in."

She looked angry through her tears. "So you just left her?"

"Of course not. I make sure no one goes near her, and I check up on her every few months."

After a short stare down between the two Guardians, she spoke. "I want to see her."

Jack hadn't visited Elsa in a month. He didn't want to jinx his new found happiness by seeing her, but it was Tooth who wanted to pay her final respects to her friend.

Jack made up his mind. "Then you better follow me."


End file.
